Moi, Cornelius Fudge, Ministre de la Magie
by pomme-violette
Summary: Croisade 3/5 selon les thèmes de Pompom-Power. Petit Bonus: Quand vient le temps d'organiser la fête de Noël au Ministère, les différents départements entrent en guerre. Chacun a sa petite idée pour avoir cet honneur. Cornelius est seul Juge.
1. Orientation professionnelle

**Titre: **Orientation professionnelle  
**Rating**: K+  
**Résumé :** Cornelius Fudge, 8 ans 1/2, ne sait pas encore qu'un jour il deviendrait Ministre de la magie. Ses progès étaient tout à fait différent à cet âge là !

**Note :** Ce os est pour la communauté pompom-power pour ma croisade " mon métier de rêve ". Il répond également au défi du mois de décembre qui est " - de 10 ans ". Lotis et lola est toujours ma correctrice et je la remercie pour ça.

* * *

Cornelius Fudge, huit ans et demi, s'ennuyait. Il se trouvait à la soirée organisée par le Ministère de la Magie où les très hautes personnalités sorcières cotoyaient les simples fonctionnaires. La salle était splendide et semblait briller de milles feux grâce à de nombreuses torches et aux chandeliers éparpillés autour de la salle.

Autour du petit garçon se trouvaient toutes sortes de personnes des plus étranges : à droite un tas de vieilles sorcières aux chapeaux excentriques ( d'ailleurs pour la survie de ses joues, il ne les approcherait plus à moins d'avoir de l'acné), en face il y avait les langues de plomb et les aurors qui se regardaient étrangement, chacun murmurant sur leur étrange voisin. A sa gauche les hauts dirigeants se parlaient : la plupart venait de familles de sang purs telles que les Malefoy, les Black, les Potter, les Lestrange, ...

Une explosion de rire interrompit son observation, il se retourna et vit sans surprise les allumés du septième étage. Qui d'autres à part les membres du Département des Jeux et Sports Magiques arriverait à s'amuser dans un tel endroit ? Leurs robes aux mille couleurs, parfois selon les couleurs d'un club, correspondaient parfaitement aux tempéraments festifs de leurs porteurs.

Voyant un moyen de tromper son ennui, Cornelius Fudge sortit en douce de la table parentale et s'approcha du groupe. D'après les quelques sons qu'il entendait, ils pariaient sur le match Angleterre-France qui aurait lieu le lendemain. La plupart d'entre eux, comme tout bon anglais, soutenait leur belle patrie mais une jeune femme défendait avec vigueur la France.

"- Dix gallions que nous gagnerons 300 à 120 ! s'exclama un homme à la robe verte.

- Moi je te dis qu'on va les écraser au moins 400 points pour nous et le match ne durera que deux heures ! répliqua un vieux sorcier.

- Vous racontez n'importe quoi ! En admettant que votre attrapeur arrive à attraper le vif d'or en moins d'une heure, je vous rappelle que l'équipe française possède la meilleur équipe offensive du tournoi ! Votre gardien ne résistera pas une minute face aux poursuiveurs ! C'est statistiquement impossible qu'un tel score arrive ! fit la jeune fille.

- Marianne, ma chère et presque douce ancienne batteuse, c'est tout à ton honneur de vouloir défendre ton pays, mais franchement vous n'avez aucune chance ! Jusqu'à présent nous avons fait un sans faute, et donc, gagné tout nos matchs contrairement à ta si belle équipe Française !

- Un seul match ex -aequo ! Tout le reste du tournoi nous nous sommes imposés. Je leur ferais apprendre les règles du Quidditch à ces Italiens ! Non seulement ils achètent l'arbitre mais ensuite ils font faute sur faute et qui accuse - t- on? nos joueurs !

- Et le chef de la conspiration c'est le chat du voisin !( NdA : extrait de Malcolm j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ), répliqua l'homme à la robe verte "

La situation ne semblait pas s'améliorer à la plus grande joie du jeune garçon. Malheureusement sa mère l'appela et il ne put savoir qui de la Française ou de l'Anglais aurait le dernier mot. C'est donc à contrecoeur qu'il fit demi-tour. La soirée s'annonçait longue pour lui.

Plusieurs mois après l'humiliante défaite de la Grande Bretagne, la passion pour le Quidditch du jeune garçon ne cessait d'accroître : il avait appris le nom des joueurs de chaque équipe, connaissait à présent les scores les plus récents des matchs européens. Les parents de Cornelius décidèrent de lui acheter le dernier balai sorti, ainsi qu'une robe aux couleurs de l'Angleterre, et de l'inscrire à l'équipe junior du Ministère de la Magie composée des enfants des fonctionnaires.

L'espoir de gloire éternelle peuplait ses rêves et ses moindres pensées. Un jour d'ailleurs, il dit à sa mère qu'après ses études à Poudlard, il deviendrait le plus célèbre de tous les joueurs de Quidditch, qu'il serait sur tous les magazines... Il attendait donc avec impatience ses premiers " cours " de vol. Jusqu'à présent, sa mère lui avait toujours interdit de voler sur un balai.

Le jour 'J', l'elfe de maison de la famille Fudge se frappa à de nombreuses reprises la tête après avoir retrouvé l'assiette pleine de son jeune maître, qui était pourtant connu pour son appétit vorace. En effet, l'impatience avait laissé place aux doutes et au stress. S'il n'avait pas de talent, lui confiront-ils un poste ingrat comme celui qui nettoyait tout le matériel ? Deviendrait-il un raté, le futur concierge de Poudlard ?

Sa mère l'accompagna au petit stade réservé exclusivement à l'équipe junior mais le laissa après que le Monsieur barbu- qui devait être l'entraîneur- lui dit de le suivre jusqu'au groupe des débutants. Ces derniers semblaient avoir entre six et huit ans. Il était donc le plus vieux de tous. Il reconnut la fille d'un collègue de son père : Gwendolyn Morgan (1). Ils durent tout d'abord revêtir leurs robes de Quidditch.

Puis, l'entraîneur les fit se rassembler et commença par expliquer les règles de base pour voler sur des balais : comment se tenir dessus, comment freiner, tourner ... Il continua pendant un long moment encore et vint ensuite la pratique attendue par tous les enfants.

" Tout d'abord, je veux que vous disiez : Debout ! à votre balai, ce n'est pas forcément nécessaire de le faire mais ça aide au début à forger quelques liens avec le balai, qui se laisse manipuler plus facilement. Ne vous inquiétez pas si ça ne marche pas du premier coup, il suffit de se sentir à l'aise et d'avoir assez de volonté dans la voix. Vous êtes prêts ? Allez-y !

- Debout ! Debout ! Debout ! résonnèrent à de nombreuses reprises. "

Certains avaient du premier coup réussi à attirer leur balai dans leur main comme Gwendolyn et d'autres voyaient leur balai s'élevait s'en pour autant parvenir à le lever assez haut pour l'attraper. C'était le moment pour lui d'agir et de prendre son courage à deux mains.

" Debout ! Debout ! Debout ! Debout ! DEBOUT ! Mais bouge stupide balai ! "

Mais rien n'y fit, le balai ne bougea point. Desespéré, il s'assit puis l'entraîneur vint le voir et l'aider à monter sur un balai qu'il avait lui-même fait léviter. A un mètre du sol, une drôle de sensation fit son apparition : il commençait à avoir mal au ventre, à la tête. Mais quel joueur pourrait-il être en ayant le vertige à un mètre de hauteur ? Il descendit précipitamment du balai, le coeur au bord des lèvres.

Le Quidditch était sa première grande passion et déception. Ses rêves de gloire envolés, il n'écouta pas les paroles réconfortantes de l'entraîneur qui lui expliquait que le public était aussi important que l'équipe, que si personne ne venait soutenir une équipe, il n'y aurait tout simplement plus de sport tel que le Quidditch.

Il rentra chez lui avec de la poudre de cheminette. Et lorsque son père lui demanda comment c'était passé sa première journée, il répondit avec le sourire le plus sincère :

" Oh tu sais Papa, j'ai volé comme un Dieu ! Mais après les filles n'ont pas arrêté de me suivre partout ! Je n'ai même pas pu me changer dans les vestiaires, j'ai dû m'échapper en courant ! Non décidemment le Quidditch c'est trop dangereux pour moi. Tant pis si j'aurais eu du succès. Je préfère devenir comme toi : Ministre de la Magie. Les gens seront obligé de m'obéir, j'aurais plus d'autorité qu'aucun capitaine ou entraîneur n'aura jamais !"

* * *

(1) Gwendolyn Morgan est en 1953 le capitaine de l'équipe Holyhead Harpies. Il est donc possible que Fudge est connu cette joueuse célèbre. 


	2. Mon mandat, mes années de gloire

Titre : Mon mandat, mes années de gloire

Auteur : pomme-violette  
**  
Personnages :** Cornelius Fudge

Catégorie : Croisade " Cornelius Fudge : mon quart de gloire "

Rating : K

Beta : Lotis et Lola

Note : L'histoire se passe entre 1990 et l'arrivée de Harry à Poudlard. Oswald Wulfric Fudge est une personne inventée et est dans ma croisade le Ministre de la Magie entre 1968 et 1980.

Depuis que Cornelius Oswald Fudge avait terminé ses études, il travaillait à la Cour de Justice Magique du Ministère. A cette époque, il était déjà très ambitieux et se voyait bien occupait un jour le bureau du Ministre de la Magie pour obtenir gloire et fortune. C'est déterminé qu'il s'engagea dans la vie politique. De son père, Oswald Wulfric Fudge ministre de la magie entre 1968 et 1980, il avait appris les ficelles du métiers, à savoir s'entourer de personnes influentes et à toujours contrôler l'image qu'ont les sorciers de lui. Il savait donc à quoi il s'attendait en se présentant à l'élection du Ministre de la Magie.

Il avait un certain succès auprès de grande famille de Sang-purs qui voyait d'un mauvais oeil l'arrivée au pouvoir d'une personne comme Bartemius Croupton. Malheureusement, cet appui ne suffisait pas face à cet adversaire redoutablement respecté par la population sorcière qui appréciait son acharnement dans sa bataille contre Voldemort et ses horribles sbires les Mangemorts.

La popularité de Croupton ne cessait d'augmenter et l'amenait doucement au plus haut poste de la communauté magique. La gazette du Sorcier publiait chaque jour des articles montrant les arrestations en masse de mangemorts officiels ou présumés et condamnaient par Croupton au baiser du Détracteur ou à l'enfermement à vie à la prison d'Azkaban. A côté, il faisait pâle figure et désintéressait totalement le peuple.

Mais Cornelius Fudge s'acharnait à devenir Ministre de la Magie et était pour y arriver prêt à tout. C'est pourquoi il engagea une personne plutôt louche pour enquêter sur la famille Croupton : un seul petit secret honteux pouvait vite disgracier ce cher Croupton et l'amener au pouvoir suprême. Rien. Absolulement rien. A son plus grand désespoir, Bartemius et Morgwen n'avait rien à se reprocher : pas d'amant, pas d'enfant illégitime, pas de cracmol dans la proche famille. Même leur jeune fils, Barty Croupton Jr était un jeune homme talentueux et promis à un bel avenir. Il désespérait de plus en plus d'obtenir un jour le poste qu'il avait toujours convoité.

Et puis le scandale tant espéré éclata, le jeune Barty Croupton Jr était un Mangemort. Son propre père le condamna à croupir à Azkaban. Mais cela ne suffit pas à sauver sa position sociale. En effet, enfermer son propre enfant dans cette prison affreuse avait manifesté chez les sorciers un sentiments d' horreur et de dégoût. En aurait-il était autrement s'il l'avait fait libéré ?

La presse se déchaîna et déclara enfin que Cornelius Fudge était l'homme de la situation. Cornelius Fudge reçut enfin la notoriété et les honneurs de tous. En cette année 1990, il devint le Ministre de la Magie et en tant qu' homme le plus important du pays, on l'invitait dans toutes les réceptions, fêtes ...

Sous son mandat, il participa activement à la reconstruction de l'activité économique qui avait tant souffert pendant la monstrueuse guerre contre Voldemort. Il était apprécié, riche et plus qu'influent vu son haut grade.

Peu à peu, il se détacha des conseils prodigués par Albus Dumbledore - le Président Sorcier du Magenmagot, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des mages et sorciers, Ordre de Merlin première classe, Enchanteur-en-chef et directeur de Poudlard - et dirigea enfin le pays de son propre chef. Selon lui, la sensation grisante provoquée par le pouvoir compense bien les nombreuses responsabilités qu'entraînent ce poste.

Jamais Cornelius Owslad Fudge ne pourrait oublié l'aide précieuse que lui avait apporté le jeune Barty Croupton et les belles années qui suivirent.


	3. Ma triste vie sociale

**Titre :** Ma triste vie sociale

**Auteur** : pomme-violette

**Personnages** : Cornelius Fudge

**Catégorie** : Croisade Cornelius Fudge : Mon problème avec les femmes/ hommes (3/5)

**Rating** : K

**Note** : Etre Ministre de la Magie ne facilite pas la vie sociale. Entre les anciens Mangemorts, les membres de la justice magique et bien d'autres encore, c'est bien difficile d' avoir des relations saines et amicales.

* * *

Les relations que j'entretiens avec les autres ont toujours étées spéciales. Selon la personne qui est en face de moi, je ne me comporte pas de la même manière. En fait, je pourrais les classer selon le statut sociale de mon interlocuteur car il faut bien admettre que l'on ne parle pas de la même manière à un Auror, à un très riche Sang-Pur ou bien à un habitant de l'Allée des Embrumes. 

**Envers la catégorie la plus ****inférieure**** modeste** de la société, j'essaye de paraître impressionnant. Je dois représenter le modèle à suivre, un exemple de réussite. Ces personnes étant les plus nombreuses, leur opinion sur moi est très importante pour mon statut de Chef de l' État.

A leurs yeux, je dois être irréprochable quelque soit la situation. C'est impossible de l'être tout le temps, surtout quand Anna ma secrétaire fait des " extras " et qu'une personne entre dans mon bureau à ce moment là. Non seulement ça détruirait l'image de l'homme droit que j'ai tellement eu du mal à avoir, mais également mon couple. Je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre aussi facilement ma carrière comme ce cher Barty.

**Les représentants de l'ordre**, c'est à dire les membres du Magenmagot et les Aurors, je suis plus nerveux. Ils ont le pouvoir de me destituer de mes fonctions. J'espère qu'ils n'ouvrerons jamais d'enquêtes sur moi. Attention je n'ai rien à cacher ! Enfin pas plus qu'un autre. On ne va pas faire tout un chaudron de quelques petits, minuscules gallions envoyés dans un paradis fiscal ? Ou de quelques objets que j'ai eu en héritage et qui ne se sont pas tout à fait autorisés par les lois sorcières ? Ou encore pour quelques sorts prononcés la semaine dernière dans ma jeunesse et dont je ne connaissais pas tous les effets provoqués ?

Heureusement, la plupart de ces fonctionnaires sont corruptibles et une prime un peu plus généreuse fait du bien pour le coffre de Gringotts. Ça serait vraiment dommage de risquer Azkaban pour ça, non ?

**Les Sang-Pur**, mais de la haute société, sont très riches et très influents. Ils sont suffisamment puissant pour faire pression sur moi. Pour rester à mon poste, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de m'en faire des alliés. En échange de leur soutien économique et politique, je fais en sorte que les règles soient plus souples pour eux, je fais étouffer quelques affaires compromettantes... Ils contribuent beaucoup au blanchissement de ma chevelure. C'est du donnant-donnant entre nous même si ça penche un peu en leur faveur.

Les sorciers soupçonnés de faire partis des Mangemorts de Vous-Savez-Qui ou ceux qui ont réussit à échapper à la justice sont des gens qu'il me faut approcher avec prudence. Malheureusement, beaucoup comme les Malefoy font partis des plus anciennes familles du monde magique autant dire qu'ils ne feront qu'une bouchée d'un homme comme moi. A chacune de nos rencontres, je ne peux m'empêcher de voir dans nos conversations une menace.

Mais niveau intimidation, **ma femme Mary** les bat haut la baguette. Qui croirait que derrière l'apparence de femme au foyer idéale et bien portante se cache une dominatrice ? Lorsque mes parents me l'ont présenté, je n'imaginais pas quel enfer deviendrait ma vie après l'avoir épousée. Mes rapports avec ma femme sont ... comment dire ... inexistants ? Elle ne voulait pas d'enfant, alors je me contente de mon neveu Rufus.

Finalement, ce serait me mentir à moi-même si je disais que les relations que j'entretiens avec les autres sont satisfaisantes. Ma femme me hait, la population a des raisons de douter de moi, certains de mes collègues agissent derrière mon dos et les plus grandes familles du pays font pression sur moi. Ministre de la magie, quel beau métier non ?

- Anna ! Vous allez annuler mes rendez-vous de ce matin, et revenez lorsque vous aurez trouvé une ou même deux bouteilles de Xérès. J'ai finit mes réserves.

* * *

Review ? 


	4. Echange et petit Bonus

**Titre :** Choix _Cornélien_.

**Rating :** PG

**Personnages :** Cornelius Fudge, Hamish MacFarlan ( directeur du département des jeux et des sports magiques précédant Ludo Verpey), une secrétaire OC.  
**Catégorie :** Échange _et Bonus_.

**Note:** Petit bonus pour ma croisade que j'ai pas mal délaissée ces derniers temps. Mais, ce petit O.S aurait pu être ma réponse pour le "thème : Ma Délicate Décision". J'espère pouvoir rapidement updater

**Réponse au Prompt n°105, proposé par Owlie-wood :** Quand vient le temps d'organiser la fête de Noël au Ministère, les différents départements entrent en guerre. Chacun a sa petite idée pour avoir cet honneur.

_Rien n'est impossible pour celui qui n'a pas à le faire lui-même._

oOoOoOo

Le 31 octobre 1982, Cornelius Fudge sirotait d'un air morose son verre de Whisky Pur Feu dans son immense bureau de Ministre de la Magie.

- Hamish MacFarlan veut vous parler. Il dit que c'est important, fit une jeune secrétaire.

- Dîtes lui que je suis en réunion, grogna l'autre.

- Bien.

Ces "collègues" n'arrêtait pas de le harceler. Honnêtement, il ne pourrait pas se cacher indéfiniment mais il aimerait bien un petit sursis. Juste une ou deux semaines de tranquillité, _voire plus_. Vain espoir, n'est-ce pas ? Avec le temps, son orgueil et sa fierté s'étaient renforcés alors, il était hors de question de quémander _encore une fois_ l'aide de Dumbledore. Il allait devoir prendre, seul, une décision, trancher entre les camps, se faire des alliés mais surtout beaucoup d'ennemis.

_Alors quel choix ?_

oOoOoOo

Quelle est belle la fête de Noël ! Familiale et Conviviale ! Si seulement le maudit inventeur de cette tradition était à portée de baguette, il en ferait de la pâtée pour ... pour ... pour chat ? Merlin merci, personne ne l'a entendu dire ça !

oOoOoOo

Voyons voir les "cahier de doléances" des différents ministères :

_Au nom des membres du Département des Jeux et des Sports Magiques,_

_Nos propositions sont les suivantes :_

_Pour l'ouverture de la cérémonie, l'hymne national magique est incontournable ! _

_Pour la décoration, les couleurs de nos équipes nationales devraient être à l'honneur ... Ne vous inquiétez pas des aménagements, nous disposons dans notre service d'une véritable fée qui s'est d' hors et déjà portée volontaire._

_Bien évidemment, que serait une fête sans animation ? Il est dans l'intérêt de tous que nos chers sorciers en herbes s'amusent pendant que leurs parents, membres du Ministère, discutent amicalement. C'est pourquoi, avec votre autorisation, nous aimerions organiser des petits matchs et autres divertissements purement sorciers ... Bien évidemment, à défaut de pouvoir utilisé un stade de Quidditch, une autre salle de réunion serait la bien venue. Nous espérons que certain joueurs célèbres répondront à notre appel et participeront à cette initiation des jeunes prodiges de demain. Imaginez un peu l'état d'excitation chez les plus jeunes comme les plus vieux ! Nous nous arrangerons pour le matériel ultérieurement._

_Cordialement,_

_Hamish MacFarlan, directeur du Ministère des Jeux et des Sports magiques_.

Que des gens importants le flattent et/ou essayent de l'acheter est une chose, que des subordonnés en fassent de même en est une autre. Il n'a pas de temps pour ça.

- Annah ! s'écria Fudge à la secrétaire postée de l'autre côté du bureau. Lisez moi tout ce mer... enfin ces lettres et faîtes moi un résumé. Je repasserais à 16h pour le conte rendu.

- Oui, monsieur le ministre.

Il a au moins gagné quelques heures de plus. Maigre victoire. Le chaudron-baveur l'accueillerait d'ici là, en espérant qu'aucun nuisible n'aura eu la même idée.

oOoOoOo

De retour en enfer, pardon _au ministère_, Fudge soupira et accepta son sort funeste : l'horoscope avait prédit une mauvaise journée pour les capricornes, il n'est pas de taille à lutter.

- Monsieur Fudge, un café ?

- Non merci. Venez en au but.

- _Très bien. Globalement, pour tout ce qui est alcool et musique il n'y a pas d'exigences particulières. Mais dès qu'on commence à parler décoration et animation, on passe d'un extrême à l'autre : le département de la justice est le plus sobre avec "tenues de soirée exigées", son ambiance de conférence et l'animation se résumant à une garderie et une distribution de friandises. D'un autre côté, il y a le département des Mystères qui veut offrir des cadeaux "mystères" aux enfants. Personnellement, je m'en méfie un peu avec tout ce qu'on entend sur les langues de plombs ..._

Sa secrétaire était partie dans un monologue sans interruptions, comme à chaque fois qu'elle exprimait son avis sans accord préalable. Il la laissa faire et en profita discrètement pour regarder sa poitrine assez généreuse.

-... _Et le service des créatures magiques ! Ils ont eux aussi prévu des animations de découvertes, merlin sait ce qu'ils nous ramèneront comme hybride ! Hors de question que l'on laisse des enfants avec des créatures dangereuses monsieur le ministre ! Arthur Weasley aimerait qu'on s'intéresse plus aux traditions moldus, à l'origine de cette fête..._

Dommage qu'elle ne soit pas naturelle. Enfin, ça le distrayait autant que les autres membres du Ministères qu'elle renvoyait le sourire aux lèvres.

- Monsieur ? Vous m'écoutez ?

- Hum ... Bien sûr. Je réfléchissais. J'ai une solution plus simple : faire comme l'année dernière !

- Vous êtes sûr ? Dans ce cas, je vais prévenir les personnes concernées.

- Annah ?

- Oui monsieur le ministre ?

- Dîtes aux elfes de ne pas mettre d' huîtres, ni les escargots français ! Mon estomac se soulève à chaque fois, dit-il en grimaçant.

oOoOoOo

- Monsieur le Ministre ! Monsieur Fudge ! C'est un carnage ! s'écria la secrétaire en pleine crise d'hystérie.

- Je n'ai pas le temps pour les préparations, on m'attend ailleurs.

- Mais ...

- A ce soir.

- Il y a des cognards lâchés dans la salle !

- Quoi !

- Le département des...

- Je sais qui a fait ça ! Mais...

- Et les bêtes sont furieuses et ravagent tout !

- comment les ont-ils fait venir ?

- Et bien...hum...peut-être qu'ils ont mal interprété mes propos. J'avais donné rendez vous à tout le monde. Mme Smith, l'organisatrice de l'année dernière, est arrivée la première et je lui ai dit "vous avez carte blanche" et les autres l'ont sûrement pris pour eux. Je me disais aussi que c'était louche que personne ne proteste ! Si j'avais su ! Je vous jure que je n'ai jamais voulu ...

- Je sais, je sais !

- ...qu'une telle catastrophe arrive !

- STOP ! hurla-t-il pour enfin la faire taire. Allez plutôt dire aux différents responsables que si dans _une_ heure tout n'est pas revenu à la normale, je les vire sur le champs.

Il était vraiment entouré de gens plus incapables les uns que les autres. Mais ils étaient _ses_ imbéciles, toute la différence est là.

* * *

Les reviews me font toujours plaisir


End file.
